Intruders
by idealrain
Summary: A rash of home invasions cropped up in Salem. Magic, with some Kate and Jennifer. I don't own Days and this is semi-AU.


Intruders

A rash of home invasions cropped up in Salem. Magic, with some Kate and Jennifer. I don't own Days and this is semi-AU.

Maggie let herself into the Kirikas mansion with the key Brady gave her when she became his sponsor. She noticed Brady passed out on the couch and wondered how he got home. Deciding not to think about it, Maggie continued to creep upstairs.

She opened the door and smiled at the snoring body. Maggie saw a discarded shirt and picked it up. She changed in the bathroom and crawled into bed.

"Mmmm…." Maggie sighed. Victor always smelled so good.

"This is a good dream, although you usually wear the bunny ears," Victor mumbled.

"Victor." Maggie bit back a laugh. Victor slowly woke up and stared at the redhead.

"Do you usually crawl into bed with men you aren't dating?" Victor inquired.

"It was a very long night and I want to be selfish! I had to serve DiMeras five thousand dollar bottles of wine and tried to be nice. I'm dealing with Kate and Chloe and other people I don't like and my nieces keep getting into trouble and I just want to sleep…." Maggie cried.

"O.k., I'm confused. What can I do for you?"

"Just hold me. Just not ask anything from me at moment and let me use you for your body," Maggie said.

"Anytime." Victor kissed Maggie's forehead.

"Kate's a horrible person. Why do you marry horrible people, Victor? And there's so many of them, Kate, Vivian, Nicole…."

Victor laughed. Maggie pouted.

"It's true."

"I know. You're sleep deprived, "Victor said.

"I am not. I slept…two days ago."

"You're cute when you're pouting and wearing my shirt," Victor said.

"You think I'm cute anytime," Maggie pointed out.

"Ah, but especially in my shirt. I'm assuming this is a no sex kind of sleepover?"

"Mmm, I'm too tired for sex. Although maybe later if I can sleep." Maggie snuggled closer to Victor.

"What did Kate do?" Victor asked.

"Ah, she might've mentioned I was being bit hypocritical when I criticized her for marrying Stefano while I'm doing whatever with you," Maggie said.

"Well, whatever this is, it's totally different from Stefano and Kate. Kate has never looked as cute as you are at this very moment," Victor said, kissing Maggie's nose.

"Mmm-mmm. Totally different," Maggie sighed.

"Good night , my love."

"Night."

* * *

A woman tried the door at Maggie's. She made an impatient noise. _Maggie never locks the back door._ She stared at the dark house. She knew Parker was endangered, of course he was. He wasn't home, with his real family, but rather with strangers. The intruder decided to pick the lock.

Jennifer woke up with a start. Hearing the alarm go off, she rolled over and dialed 911.

"Hello, I'm at my aunt's and I think I hear an intruder. It's 1313 Mockingbird Lane…yes, I'll stay in the bedroom, o.k. thank you," Jennifer hung up the phone and went to the office. She grabbed the letter opener and crept downstairs. Grabbing the intruder, Jennifer had the letter opener to the throat of the intruder.

"We are going to walk over to the drawer nearest to door," Jennifer said calmly. The intruder nodded.

Jennifer reached in the drawer and found the zip ties and cuffed the intruder. "Now we sit down and see who you are." Jennifer flipped on the light. "Really, Kate? Because the Hortons don't hate you enough."

"I'm here to see Parker. My grandson. A non-Horton," Kate pointed out.

"My aunt isn't here and neither is Parker. Parker's over at Bo and Hope's, visiting his cousin. I could call Roman. Or we could wait for the cops. Or better yet," Jennifer picked up the phone and dialed a programmed number.

* * *

"Mmmm….my phone…." Maggie mumbled.

"Maggie, it's like three in morning. Who's calling you?" Victor asked.

"My other boyfriend," Maggie retorted. Victor pouted. Maggie laughed.

"Hey, Jen, what's wrong?" Maggie listened for a second. "Did you call the cops? O.k. we'll be there, yes, Jen, I'm with Victor. We'll talk later. See you soon."

"What happened?"

Maggie sighed. "Are all your ex-wives crazy?"

Victor paused.

"Kate broke in. Jen apparently held her at knife point with a letter opener and tied her up with zip ties. She also called the cops…Victor?"

"I'm still thinking about your question. Maybe Car—no all my ex-wives are crazy," Victor said.

Maggie just stared at him. "Victor, remind me never to divorce you."

"Maggie , the fact you consider marriage and me in the same thought-"

"Victor. I said divorce, not marriage. And we're not having that talk tonight. Let's just go home and deal with Kate, o.k.?" Maggie said.

Maggie walked into her house, to a grinning Jennifer, a sulking Kate and an amused Roman.

"Aunt Maggie, I caught Kate and I even handcuffed her and held a letter opener to her neck-" Jennifer chattered happily to her aunt until she noticed Victor coming in, "You were with Victor tonight?"

"Jen, not now. Roman, what happens now?" Maggie asked.

"You can press charges. She broke the lock so I wouldn't stay here tonight," Roman said as Victor came up next to Maggie.

"I think you can find a place to stay," Victor said softly. Maggie smiled at him.

"Aunt Maggie can stay at the Hortons. After all we're her family," Jennifer said.

"Well, I can decide while I finish up with Roman. Jen, why don't you grab some clothes for me?" Maggie asked.

"But I want to stay to hear this," Jennifer said.

"Jen, pack a bag for me ," Maggie requested firmly. Jennifer heard the tone in Maggie's voice and knew not to argue. She stormed upstairs.

"Thank you for all you did tonight. I'll be touch about pressing charges," Maggie said.

"I can haul her in tonight but she'll be release on her own recoginize," Roman explained.

"I would like you to do that and can you post an officer at the door?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Remember to call a locksmith tomorrow." Roman nodded.

"I will." Maggie watched as Roman left.

"Maggie?" Victor asked softly.

"I know this isn't the most conventional first date invitation but I…" Maggie laughed.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Victor offered.

"Yeah, I think I need to be a Horton now," Maggie sighed frustrately.

"I really hate that part of your life sometimes," Victor said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I want to be your Maggie," Maggie said.

"You are my Maggie. My beautiful, sexy, smart Maggie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Victor." Maggie smiled at him.

Victor paused at the door, looking at Maggie.

"What?"

"This." Victor kissed Maggie passionately.

"Oh, don't make me change my mind," Maggie said.

"I am persuasive…" Victor murmured against Maggie's skin.

"Not tonight. I'll call tomorrow," Maggie said.

"O.k. I love you, my Maggie."

"I love you, too." Maggie closed the door and sighed.

"Aunt Maggie?" Jennifer asked.

"Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Maggie sat down across from her niece and thought about how to start.

"You're upset," Jennifer said.

"I'm…disappointed. I was having nice night and would've like to spend more time with Victor," Maggie said.

"Are you dating him?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen, let's just go to the Hortons."

"You didn't answer my question," Jennifer pointed out.

"Jennifer, I don't know how to answer it. I'm exhausted, and my house was broken into tonight. I'm not going to define my relationship with Victor at this moment," Maggie said.

"Fine."

* * *

"Aunt Maggie seemed almost upset with me," Jennifer said the next morning.

"You did cockblocked her last night," Julie said over breakfast.

"That's just wrong," Jennifer said.

"What?" Maggie yawned.

"Julie using the word cockblock in referred to you and Victor," Jennifer said.

Maggie laughed.

"Victor would definitely say you cockblocked him. I'm going to have to make it up to the poor guy."

"How are you going to do that?" Julie asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"I'm sure Victor will figure something out," Maggie blushed.

Jennifer shifted uncomfortablely. "I'm sorry."

"Victor knows I'm a Horton. He doesn't expect me to just walk away from Mickey's family. But honey, you were a little rude to him last night."

"It's just I keep picturing you and Uncle Mickey together and I can't understand how you can go from your soul mate to Victor," Jennifer said. Maggie and Julie exchanged looks and laughed.

"I forget how much this generation whitewashes history," Julie said.

"Which totally works great for you , Doug and Hope. But in this case, it doesn't help. Jen, I loved Mickey. We also got divorced and I had two affairs. At the time of his death…" Maggie shook her head. Julie smiled sadly and shrugged.

"We were growing apart. But whether or not we were soul mates, we had major issues. Kinda like you and Jack," Maggie pointed out.

"That's so off-base," Jennifer protested.

"That's so appropriate, except wouldn't you be Jack in the Mickey/Maggie relationship?" Julie asked.

"I'm so Jack. Huh. I was irrational and jealous. I also grew up faster. So if I'm Jack, is Jennifer Mickey? And are we applying this theory of rational/irrational partnership to you and Doug?" Maggie asked.

"We're dropping this," Julie suddenly decided.

Maggie snickered at her friend.

"You seemed bother by something else," Julie studied Maggie.

"Mmmm, no. Nope."

"Maggie…" Julie said.

"I need to just think about things."

"Things?" Julie prompted.

"Victor and the Horton family," Maggie shrugged.

"Ah. Things." Julie knew to leave Maggie to her thoughts.


End file.
